Kaiju Wars
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: Fights between monsters from Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, and more. Please read and review!
1. Ghidorah vs Hedorah

"These seem to be very popular with people. I decided to make one of my own! This will be much more detailed than Slasher Battles!"  
I don't own any monsters in this story with a few exceptions

**_KAIJU WARS_**

Welcome to Kaiju Wars! This area demonstrates what would happen if two or more Kaiju got into a battle! Each will have there own scenario. There isn't much more to explain so lets begin!

**_KING GHIDORAH(QUEEN GHIDORAH) VS. HEDORAH  
_**

The migty queen of terror searched the Galaxy for a new target.

She was hungry for death. Thirsty for blood. Aching for destruction.

On another planet not to far away the smog monster was urging for those desires as well.

After being beat by Godzilla twice he wanted to take his fury out on something lesser than himself.

King Ghidorah soon spotted the planet and sensed a life form on it.

She landed to a area close by.

Hedorah saw something in the sky come down to his planet.

Someone dared to invade his territory?

Who ever it was would suffer!

Ghidorah knew that this wasn't earth.

All it had was gray terrain with no plants, hills of garbage waste, and water that no right minded being would ever drink.

She then heard the sound of sludge foot steps.

She turned to see that some of the waste had red eyes and was moving.

Ghidorah looked with interest.

She had never seen such a odd creature.

It seemed that the pollution had created the monster.

Hedorah saw the intruder was a large dragon.

It had 3 heads, 2 tails, and Giant wings.

Although he was at a high 120 Meters this dragon was much taller.

It seemed that the highest point was 180 meters off the ground.

Still he didn't care. It was on his territory and he wanted her off.

Hedorah roared a challenge and King Ghidorah accepted without delay.

Afterwards she took of into the air and then dived down giving Hedorah a mule kick.

She then found that her legs just went though the beast and it didn't seem do show any pain from it.

To make sure King Ghidorah tried again and the exact same thing happened.

Hedorah chuckled knowing that no Melee weapon was any threat to him.

King Ghidorah now realized that Hedorah really was made of sludge.

She would have to find another way do kill this beast.

Hedorah fired acidic mist from the tubes on is body.

Ghidorah pulled back at the pain and disgust of this attack.

Hedorah then discharged a large amount of sludge at the beast stiffening her wings.

Ghidorah threw it all off with her hurricane winds.

Hedorah then fired his energy rays again and again.

Ghidorah then unleashed more hurricane winds to see if this beast would break apart.

Hedorah did but then refused back together.

King Ghidorah was rather impressed with this creature's powers.

Hedorah figured that this fight was as good as his.

He unleashed more energy rays at the dragon.

Ghidorah anoyed by the strikes fired a gravity ray in reply.

Hedorah the looked at the horror.

The area she hit was dehydrating and he was hardening.

Unfortunatly for him Ghidorah noticed that as well.

She then unleashed all 3 gravity rays at the sludge monster

Hedorah was drying up fast! He had to get to water!

He turned to the nearest lake and walked there as if he was fighting nature.

But it was far too late.

Hedorah was completely dehydrated.

He then started to crumble into millions of pieces that didn't refuse.

King Ghidorah was disappointed.

She hoped for a longer fight.

Oh well, there's always another challenge waiting.

(Next up Legion vs Megaguirus)


	2. Legion vs Megaguirus

**_Kaiju Wars_**

As we recall last time Ghidorah defeated Hedorah. Now this time two powerful queen will fight over a nesting spot!

**_LEGION VS MEGAGUIRUS_**

The queen of the many cruised through the lust vegetation looking for a nesting spot.

She needed a area with wide open space and close to food.

It took a while but soon she stumbled across a splendid spot.

The way this area was designed, it would keep her kind satisfied for centuries as long as no wrong moves were made.

Legion however didn't realize that she wasn't the only one looking at this area.

And oddly enough the other watcher had the same intentions as she did.

The large Prehistoric dragonfly's rose eyes scanned the spot.

It was perfect for her nest.

Lots of food, a flowing river next to it that hydrated the vegetation, lots of space.

The only flaw was that another insect was examining it.

This insect was bigger than she was

However Megaguirus is not a coward in any form.

Beating her wings up and down faster than a drummer's sticks could do a drumroll, the flying queen took to the sky.

Finding the place to start Legion prepaired to make the first mark with her horn.

Suddenly she heard a buzzing noise.

Following that something big slammed into her knocking the symbolic goddess to the ground.

Her eyes might have been blue but with the anger Legion felt they might as well have been red.

Someone dared to attack her?

Whoever it was would pay dearly.

She looked to see a giant dragonfly hovering at a distance away.

It was not as big as Legion herself but it was still big.

It's had long veined wings that flapped at incredible speed, eight long legs tucked under her chest, two large claws as her hands, protected well with armor and spikes , a long tail with a piercing end, very sharp looking teeth and rose red eyes.

Legion could tell that this monster wouldn't be a pushover.

She decided to weaken the beast first.

The land queen summoned her Legion swarm.

As soon as she did Megaguirus gave out a call of her own and her Meganula swarm came to counter.

The slower grounded symbionics were no match for the fast flying dragonflies.

Legion realized that this insect was a queen too.

She knew this was competition and she knew it would be fierce.

The land queen replied to her challenger's army with her horn lasers.

They may have been fast creatures but the laser waves covered such a large area ensuring that they were all hit.

Megaguirus was anger to great measure.

These Meganula weren't just her army.

They were her family.

Megaguirus loved her family.

She would destroy anyone who killed her family.

Legion was attacking her family.

Legion was killing her family.

Her family was being killed by Legion.

This meant war.

Legion continued her attack by firing some rays at Megaguirus herself.

She was surprised to see Megaguirus fly away so fast.

Legion tried again but the dragonfly queen easily dodged the attack.

The symbiotic queen was surprised.

She had never seen anything move so fast.

Speed was obviously not Legion's advantage here.

Megaguirus then dived down to tackle again.

Legion braced herself but she was still knocked over relatively easily.

How could this be?

Legion was bigger than she was.

How on earth was Megaguirus heavier?!

Furthermore if she was heavier how could she move so fast?!

Megaguirus dived down again and started piercing Legion's hide with her sharp claws.

Legion's long legs swung around trying to get the dragonfly off.

Megaguirus took to the sky too high up for Legion to spot.

She knew that the flying queen was going to strike when she would least expect it.

Legion had a idea of her own to turn the favor of battle.

She started slamming her horn into the ground.

Megaguirus dove down to the spot to strike.

To her surprise Legion was no where to be seen.

Where could something that slow could have gone?

Suddenly two long legs shot out of the ground.

Megaguirus's fast reflexes managed to help her avoid one leg but she didn't realize the other was in the direction she was moved to avoid.

That leg brought her down to the ground as Legion emerged from the surface.

Now she had her!

The bigger walked towards the dragonfly and struck her horn into her armor.

She was surprised to find that her horn didn't cause penetration.

Legion fired her horn laser multiple time but they failed to get through Megaguirus's hide as well.

All that work just to find that Megaguirus was armored so well?!

The flying queen managed to break free from Legion's grip.

Her long tail penetrated Legion's hide without much trouble.

Legion felt some of her strength and energy leaving her as the patterns on the dragonfly's tail glew a bright red color.

Megaguirus finally withdrew her tail and pulled back.

Legion tried her laser again and again but no avail.

What good would it do against the armor anyway?

Suddenly Megaguirus's eyes and tail patterns glew the same red color.

Following that a Laser was shot from her tail.

Legion realized that it was HER laser.

Megaguirus had cloned her laser.

And ironically it seemed to be doing more damage to the land queen than the flying queen.

Legion stared at Megaguirus.

It wouldn't take a brainiac to know that her opponent was stronger than she was.

Despite her smaller size, this queen was the one causing the heavier damage.

She was too fast to hit, too armored to damage, and she even weighted more than Legion herself did.

In the end she concluded that Megaguirus had won this fight.

Despite her reporduction urges Legion retreated to find a new area.

No nesting spot is worth dying for.

Megaguirus screeched in victory and started working on her nest.

(Next up Red King vs Anguirus and Rodan)


	3. Red King vs Anguirus and Rodan

_**KAIJU WARS**_

_As we recall.  
Ghidorah beat Hedorah  
Megaguirus beat Legion._

_Now it's time an Ultraman Monster made his first fight against not one but two monsters._

_**RED KING VS ANGUIRUS AND RODAN**_

The skull monster trailed through the land.

He had been in the mood to hunt and looked for something to kill.

Red King found himself soon on an island that had lots of Vegetation, water, etc.

It had many terrain types over the great land.

Desert, forest, swamp, grassland, canyon, you name it.

Red King was on the canyon area when he heard a roar behind him.

It sounded like a challenger.

Red King smiled ready to crush whoever it was.

He looked back to see an odd looking creature.

It appeared to be an Ankylosaurus only it had a spike frill and horn like a Styracosaurus as well as claws, teeth, and a jaw like a crocodile.

The shell of spikes on its back seemed to be great armor for the creature.

Red King was sure he wouldn't be able to penetrate that.

Anguirus stared at the intruder.

He was much taller than Anguirus was.

It looked like a mix between a gorilla, a Brontosaurus, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Its arms were huge and muscled.

Its neck was long and tall.

Its head was rather small but still vicious looking.

The creature was a yellowish color with blue highlights between most of its scales.

It looked like another average monster but Anguirus had heard of this one and he knew this was not the average beast at all.

This was Red King.

This was a monster that gave the Ultras a hard fight.

Anguirus knew that this Kaiju was savage in nature and would rarely turn down a fight.

Still the ankylosaur knew its part on this island.

He knew that it was his job to keep the others safe from danger whenever he had the chance.

No matter what the cost was he'd be willing to fight.

He would do that even if it meant giving up his own life.

Anguirus bellowed his challenge roar again and Red King replied with one of his own.

The Ankylosaur charged and rolled up into a sphere.

Red King was plowed by the attack.

Anguirus turned around and started rolling back.

This time Red King was ready and slammed his large tail into the ankylosaur.

Anguirus was sent flying into a Cliffside.

He undid his sphere and ran to tackle the intruder.

Anguirus pounced on Red King and started biting into his neck.

Red King returned the attack by biting into Anguirus's neck.

Anguirus had sharp teeth but Red King's were sharper.

The pain forced Anguirus to let go but the skull monster was still gripping on.

As the blood of the ankylosaur left the body, Red King lapped it up and drunk the substance.

The savage beast licked its lips. How it loved the taste of blood.

Red King then knocked Anguirus off himself and rose up to fight his opponent.

Anguirus tried to tackle him but he as he jumped at the skull monster, Red King countered his attack by punching the side of his opponent's head knocking him to the opposite direction.

Red King was very pleased to see he was winning.

Anguirus was getting very tired.

He knew Red King was strong but he never knew that he was so energetic.

Anguirus tried tackling him again only to be countered the very same way.

Red King laughed at his foes stubborn will.

Anguirus was still not willing to give up.

He tried a few sonic roars at his foe.

Red King held his inner ears in pain.

Anguirus then curled up again and rolled into his opponent.

Red King was knocked down good but the skull monster just simply got back up.

Anguirus still couldn't believe that he wasn't tired yet.

Red King could tell that the ankylosaur was.

He walked towards his foe and grabbed Anguirus by the tail.

He picked him up and slammed him into the ground on his stomach followed by swinging him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground again only this time on his back.

He repeated the pattern a few times until he was certain that Anguirus was low energy.

The Skull monster then went to the ankylosaur's head.

With great strength Red King crushed Anguirus's neck between his arms making the strangling ankylosaur struggle to free itself with no avail.

Tighter and tighter the attacking dinosaur squeezed. Anguirus couldn't breathe. The poor armored creature struggled again and again but Red King was just too strong.

Even so this wasn't going fast enough for the skull monster.

Red King shook and dragged Anguirus around to knock the breath out of him.

His plan worked very well.

Every last bit of oxygen Anguirus had now left his body.

Soon the ankylosaur was dead.

A trail of blood and foam flowed out of his mouth.

Red King roared in victory after letting the carcass of his opponent fall to the ground.

Soon however he heard another roar.

This one sounded like a bird.

Without warning something big flew over Red King and a large wave of wind knocked him to the ground.

Angrily the skull monster got up after that strike.

He saw not too far away it was indeed a bird like creature.

Only it had no feathers, it was scaly, spikes on its chest, huge talons, a sharp looking beak, two horns on its head, and had eyes that showed great anger.

Red King had a feeling that this monster knew the one he just killed.

Rodan looked at the monster in fury.

This beast had just killed one of its best friends.

That would not go without punishment.

Rodan took to the sky knowing it was his advantage against this monster.

Red King had a feeling that this monster was even stronger than Anguirus.

Like a falcon, Rodan dived down at his opponent and pulled up before hitting the ground.

The powerful winds knocked Red King down.

Again Rodan did this attack only this time he hit Red King with his sharp wing.

A third time this attack was performed only this time Rodan hit Red King with his spike chest.

When it was performed a fourth time however, Red King grabbed Rodan at the perfect time.

Red King shook the Pteranodon in his grip.

Rodan flapped his wings until Red King lost his grip.

He then took off back into the sky.

Unleashing some hurricane winds brought Red King to the ground again.

The skull monster was really getting mad.

He picked up a large rock at threw it at the Pteranodon.

His foe was hit but managed to stay airborne.

Rodan replied to this with his Uranium heat beam.

Red King was damaged pretty well by this attack.

Again and again Rodan fired his heat beam.

Soon Red King was angered and replied to the attack with his rock barrage attack.

The rocks countered the rays and then hit Rodan.

The pteranodon was knocked to the ground.

Red King ran over to the pterosaur but it rose up and charged at him.

Red King grabbed Rodan in mid air and started strangling the pteranodon.

Rodan beat its wings at the skull monster trying to get him to release him.

Red King soon did.

Rodan fired its uranium heat beam more times.

Red King countered it with more rocks.

The monsters charged each other.

Red King grabbed Rodan's left wing.

Rodan tried to pull away but Red King had a great grip.

The skull monster swung his foe around and around.

Rodan screeched at the pain.

More and more Red King pulled until…

*RIP!!!*

Red King had pulled the wing off.

Rodan struggled to get away.

Minutes ago it was willing to take on this beast but now Rodan realized it was much stronger than he was.

Red King shot rocks at the downed pteranodon that exploded upon impact.

Rodan tried to fly but he couldn't do that with just one wing.

Add to that it was too weak to run away which Rodan wasn't very good at anyhow and crawling would get him nowhere fast.

Red King fired more and more rocks at Rodan until finally the Pteranodon could no longer handle the assault.

Rodan lied his head down and died.

Red King roared in victory again.

Two kills in just one day.

This was quite a great addition to his fight record.

Red King however was getting a little tired.

He decided to leave before something stronger wanted to fight.

(Next fight Mothra vs. Zetton)


End file.
